Talk:Kayle/@comment-77.4.139.223-20121128113244/@comment-58.111.198.117-20121129025238
My fellow Veteran posters here are right. But unlike them, while I can play all of mainstream Kayle builds proficiently, I specialise in the niche roles in which Kayle CAN do but requires a variety of knowledge and skill with her. Top Lane and Bottom Lane, as well as the Jungle are Kayle's usual playground. Now you said you've never played Mid Kayle? I'll show you some examples. With Mid Kayle, your 3 Core items are, Malady, Nashor's Tooth and either Berserker's Greaves or Boots of Swiftness. You might be asking why Boots of Swiftness? Well putting aside the loss of 25% AS which is very useful I know, Kayle is fighting someone 1v1 and one of the things she excels at early game is Hit n Run tactics. That sword ain't for show and everyone here knows that. 4 Things that I've understood about Mage types while fighting them in Mid Lane are these: - Majority of them aren't very mobile. Most of them require Summoners for dash and blink abilities. Meaning, while they have a skill kit that focuses on dealing large amounts of damage, they have lil speed factors. Very few exceptions are Champs like Kassadin, Ahri, Teemo, and Ezreal. - Majority of them use skill shots. Mages need to accurately fire in order to land any hits in most cases. That is another advantage you have over them as Kayle. All of her kit is automatically targetted. This is another factor to why Boots of Swiftness is taken over Berserkers in most cases so that you can dodge these with more ease. - They don't trade consistently early game compared to you. Y? You have an Auto Attack which deals crazy damage early game if you max ur E asap and further more, that damage is amplified by your Q. Mages may have betr burst than u. But their damage output is hindered by the fact that they can't have access to them all the time cos most if not all of their skills have long cooldowns early game. Every Mage, no matter how fast their spells are, have at least 1 cumbersome skill with a long CD. - They are squishy as hell. The only Mage that I have trouble against is Morgana cos she is bulky when compared to other Mage types. Not to mention that Shield of hers mitigates alot of your damage. Of course at the same time, I have no trouble fighting her. The reason why she IS hard is cos I can't kill her as well as other Mages. Every Mid lane opponent I've fought, I've never needed even one gank to finish off my opponent except Morgana and even then her Shield prevents her from being ganked well. With all those factors based on your opponents moved aside, I'll continue on with the Itemisations. Malady and Nashor's are your core items for early game that moves onto your late game. These 2 are your main core items. THey both give AP and a total of 100% AS. AS is any aggressive, Kayle's Main Attribute. You need it to be a big threat. It is the Main reason y Kayle can just focus on ranking E to the max first thing. Moving on the remaining 3 items. Deathcap is definitely needed but at the same time you can buy it as your 4th or last item. Now we all know that Season 3 is gunna change the gameplay quite a bit cos of the new masteries but they ain't changing every Champ's playstyle or the Rune Pages. So having a good focus on these help. You mainly want items that give you AP and at the same time some form of Defence or Utility. Kayle needs at least 38% CDR (At least if memory serves me well. Interceptor plz kindly tell our EU friend the exact CDR plz if you are still reading this) to have a constant access to her E. So gettin CDR per level Glyphs and 4% CDR in the Offence Tree (Which WON'T change even in Season 3) Will give you all the CDR You need. Now you have 2 paths from which u can use Kayle as an AP Carry. Focus on gettin Items that give you AP and Defensive measures like Rylai's and the Hourglass. Or get things that give you sustain and utility like WotA (Later the Gunblade) and Lich Bane. The initial build finish ups help u take more damage and save urself from 2 secs of imminent death. The hourglass is essentially useful when combined with ur W and R and flash to escape grouped up enemies. Also, if timed right u can survive alot of targeting effects like Nunu's and Malphite's ulti and later on using ur ulti to survive consistent blows while dishing urs out. The 2nd build is all about heavy carnage as well as amplifyin ur performance when on the aggression. AP Kayle deals the most damage out of all the other builds cos the AP gives a wide range of splash and all the magic damage which the E provides also deals the same damage to all nearby hostiles. The Spell Vamp helps alot here. The Lich Bane, aside from the AP and MS, is also used for the extra damage from spell cast. Since u will easily have over 500 damage, when u proc it, ur main target takes that extra damage. U can also mix and match some of the items from either main build I use to suit ur tastes. Just remember this. AP Kayle isn't as powerful late game as a 1v1 specialist when compared to ADC and Hybrid Kayles. However, while it loses the 1v1 advantage from mid to late game, it is the most effective in team fights. Let your carries push towers. Cos what you're gunna do is burn down every enemy that is bunched up in front of you.